Episode VI - The Return of the Sith
Intro thumb|left|498px Os heróis da República deixam o combatem intenso do Outer Rim e retornam para a segurança dos Core Worlds. Partem de Jaga´s Cluster, próximo a Elom, rumando para o centro da galáxia. Avançam pela Parlemian Trade Route através dos Rims. Com uma suceção de jumps, aproximam-se dos Core Worlds, onde seguem para Corellia. Enquanto desfrutam da viagem tranquila, notícias continuam vindo do front, a guerra entre República e Mandalorians continua intensa. A Lata Nova segue para a órbita de Corellia, onde encontra um grande número de naves trafegando. Corellia é um dos fundadores da República, o lar dos melhores engenheiros das galáxias. Com a maior parte de suas indústrias em órbita, Corellia preserva suas belezas naturais, é um planeta exuberante. A nave segue pela atmosfera, indo para a parte do planeta onde é dia. Passam por belos alpes, imensas planícies, lindas praias, grandes mares. Pousam em Coronet City, capital de Corellia. Após uma recepção calorosa de representantes do governo local, são levados ao palácio real, onde suítes de luxo foram preparadas para sua estada... Chapter 1 1st Act - Speeches 39 - 250 Ao amanhecer de um novo dia, um farto café da manhã. Logo seguem para a frente do palácio real, onde a população e os militares reúnem-se para uma cerimônia organizada por King Solo. O sábio governante fala ao povo, confirmando os rumores da perda de Tirf Nost, um dos maiores heróis de Corellia. Em homenagem ao grande general, uma estátua fora erguida no centro da praça localizada à frente do palácio real. Solo anuncia uma nova empreitada de Corellia na guerra contra os Mandalorians, a formação de uma nova frota. A frota é equipada com as mais novas tecnologias, possui modernas naves e é integrada pelos mais bem treinados soldados de Corellia. Para a liderança dos Republic Commandos que atuarão com a divisão do exército, Commander Astebas Onirinculo Nervas. Para a liderança da frota no espaço, um renomado Corellian, Admiral Saul Karath. Para a liderança da divisão do exército, General Raaf Tamlane. Está formada a Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force! Após os discursos, seguem para um banquete, onde encontram outras grandes figuras da República. São convidados por King Solo para participar do funeral de Tirf Nost, mas optam por deixar o planeta com os soldados. Embarcam, partindo para a frtoa na órbita de Corellia... 2nd Act - CIMF 39 - 250 Seguem para a frota, embarcando em sua flagship, um Interdictor. Após apresentados seus aposentos, seguem a uma reunião com a chefe da tripulação para apresentação da composição da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force... Major Tana Mara, chefe da tripulação da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force apresenta a composição da força a seus novos líderes. Apresenta ainda o curso da frota e seu destino, Zeltron. Concluída a apresentação da Major, Jedi General Raaf Tamlane aproveita o tempo para falar a seus companheiros... Chapter 2 1st Act - Happy New Year 40 - 1 Uma comemoração para a chegada do novo ano é preparada nas naves. Na flagship da frota, Jedi General Raaf Tamlane e Jedi Commander Aglargad falam às tropas. Aglargad é anunciado como o primeiro Jedi Commander a assumir uma das Brigades da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force, a Bravery Brigade! 2nd Act - Generals 40 - 24 Ao final da comemoração do ano novo, General Raaf Tamlane apresenta seu segundo Commander, Jedi Commander Shantor Igomun, da Nobility Brigade. Prosseguem viagem para Zeltron, onde encontram outras duas frotas da República. High General Revan, uma Jedi General, General Raaf Tamlane, Admiral Saul Karath, Jedi Commander Aglargad e Jedi Commander Shantor Igomun reúnem-se para discutir as próximas missões da República: a reconquista de Onderon e Dxun! Após a reunião com High General Revan, General Raaf apresenta seu terceiro Commander, Jedi Commander Uriah Zekk, da Droid Brigade. General Raaf Tamlane, Commander Shantor Igomun, Commander Uriah Zekk e Commander Astebas O. Nevras preparam as estratégias e táticas da Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force. As tropas preparam-se para partir ao assaulto... 3rd Act - Preparations 40 - 24 Após o almoço, os Jedi preparam-se para partir. Antes de deixaram o Interdictor, T3-R2 apresena um logo que confeciona a partir dos logos da República e do misterioso símbolo encontrado pelos Jedi em Corellia anos atrás. A Corellian Invincible Magnificant Force tem uma bandeira! Partem para a frota de Revan, que faz o jump to hyperspace em direção a Onderon. Na flagship, High General Revan apresenta um briefing da missão e Bao Dur atualiza algumas partes de Aglargad... Chapter 3 1st Act - Arrival 40 - 29 A flagship sai do hyperspace após um dia de viagem. Os Jedi desembarcam com Revan em um transporte e a flagship segue viagem com a frota a Onderon. O transporte entra no hyperspace, rumando também a Onderon. Após uma semana de viagem, chegam a seu destino antes da frota. Trabalhando em equipe e confiando na Força, atravessa o bloqueio Mandalorian e pousam na superfície de Onderon... 2nd Act - The Forest 40 - 30 Após pousarem, Revan segue a Isis e os demais vão para a floresta buscar aliados. O grupo novamente se divide para melhor varrer a floresta. A presença dos Jedi é sentida pela Força, e Shantor e Astebas são surpreendidos por um Terentatek! Após vencer a criatura, vão em direção aos dois companheiros que encontraram alguns nativos... Seguem pela floresta, seguindo o grupo de nativos caçadores. Tamlane resolve então iniciar o encontro diplomático capturando um dos integrantes do grupo e iniciando um confronto... O caçador atacado pede ajuda de Drexls, que vêm em seu auxílio e levam o General para o alto. Em um combate intenso, derrubam uma besta e domam a outra, ganhando o respeito do nativo. O caçador os conduz então até seu povo para ouvirem suas propostas... 3rd Act - Allies 40 - 30 São recebidos em uma vila de Beast Riders e indagados por suas intenções. Logo a responsável pela vila concorda em recebê-los e contar a história de seu povo. Porém, antes que chegassem a um acordo sobre uma reunião com todos os líderes dos Beast Riders, tentam novamente ameaçar os nativos com a Força, iniciando outro conflito... Em uma reunião com o povo, conseguem mostrar seu valor e convencê-lo a convocar um encontro de Beas Lords. Beast Riders partem para outras vilas levando a mensagem. Aguardam o amanhecer para saberem as respostas dos Beast Lords... 40 - 31 Durante a noite, Uriah Zekk tem uma visão da Força. Pela manhã, compartilha-a com seu companheiro antes de ouvirem a resposta dos Beast Lords. Os Beast Riders retornam após terem ido às outras vilas trazendo a notícia de um encontro de Beast Lords no Fortress Kira ao anoitecer... Durante o dia, invadem a cabana da líder da vila, roubando um datadisk. Aproveitam o resto do dia para passear de Drexl em Onderon... Voam para Fortress Kira, onde falam aos Beast Lords. Uma aliança entre República e Beast Riders é formada para a libertação de Onderon! Category:Campaigns